Glosoli
by The Two Sides Of Fate
Summary: -In all of the craziness he's grown so used to, she is the glowing sun. - Like always, she finds him and he's still waiting there; Her Glosoli.- A collection of IchiHime drabbles and oneshots.
1. Dance With Me

_Hiya IchiHime-ers! *waves* I decided to start a drabble collection for this pair simply becasue I felt inspired to do so. I don't update very often so don't attack me for it, this is just so I have a place to put any drabbles I come up with. XD Also, I don't write smut. The highest the rating on these will ever likely go to is T. Just know that now so you won't be disapointed._

_The title and summary is partially taken from a song by Sigur Ros called Glosoli (which means Glowing Sun). It's beautiful and one of my favourite songs. You all should look it up (especially the video. It's magical). I thought it'd be cool to use for IchiHime seeing as how they've both been compared to suns (sure Ichigo's been compared to the moon but so has Rukia and well as neat as sun/moon comparisons are, Ichigo and Orihime always struck me as more similar than different and I really like that about them. Plus It's a nice change from the norm, I think.)_

_I'll only do this pointless disclaimer once so read it now; I do not own Bleach or it's characters. IchiHime doesn't belong to me. It'd be lovely if it did but then it probably wouldn't be as lovely as it is now. ^^ _

_Peace people~_

* * *

She's walking in a dream. Every step she takes, he swears is choreographed. It's funny how she claims to be so clumsy-which she is without a doubt- but it looks to him almost as if she's dancing. Every stumble she makes, she somehow transforms it until it becomes a part of her dance.

She throws her arms into the air and spins in a circle, her long caramel tresses flowing out away from her. Her eyes are closed as she throws her head up to the sky and laughs. The sound fills him. Her smile takes him and lifts him up.

Its funny- he never considered himself as one for dancing. But then, he never considered it with _her._

The shadows of the leaves, breaking up the stream of sunlight shining down on her, decorate her face and the ground- the world, her dance floor, her stage. _His_ world. She stops spinning for a moment to smile at him and he smiles back as best as he can. It's a crooked smile, heavy, awkward, and even a bit warped from lack of use, but she loves it, she says. He'll never understand why.

She goes back to her dance- a little skip here, a stumble there, a spin, a twist, another spin. He's lost in it. Her skirt swirls around her ankles hypnotically as she moves.

She flushes as she trips this time, noticing he hasn't stopped staring at her. He looks away with a blank expression in attempt to pretend he hasn't been watching. His heart drops little thinking she might stop. He sees her smile in relief out of corner of his eye and she goes back to dancing with her eyes shut. He can't help but grin at this.

He imagines an orchestra at some times, thousands of layered sounds and instruments playing for her in the background, while at other times there's only one sound, a single melody. She doesn't need the sounds though; she could dance to silence. He remains seated on the park bench. He thinks, _maybe_…he might just love her, but he stays still, merely watching her.

One day, he thinks to himself, he'll find the courage to get up and dance with her.


	2. The King's Defeat

**This was originally done a while ago for one of Dark Insanity's prompts. The Prompt was Queen.**

* * *

Ichigo gripped the cold metal tightly in his hand and raised it against his opponent. He honestly had never imagined he'd ever have to do anything like this. Reflecting, he knew he should've expected but it was still such a shock. He wasn't sure he could win this. The sharp eyes of Inoue Orihime stared back at him glinting with a ferocity Ichigo wished he'd never seen.

"I hope you aren't too upset about this, _Kurosaki-kun_," she purred, a slight taunt in the way she said his name. "This must be so hard for you."

A shiver shot through his body as he attempted to push the pain out of his mind. There was no time to focus on that now. He had to plan this; he had to figure out a way to defeat the one before him without actually pushing the healer too much. Even like this, he still couldn't bear to have her hurt.

"Give up, Kurosaki-kun. Your struggling is pathetic" She taunted. "We both know you can't beat me."

"If I have to beat you then I will," Ichigo stated firmly despite his viciously chattering teeth.

She hmphed in a way that made her seem both pleased with the answer and annoyed. Far too much like a certain hollow he knew. Ichigo's hand clenched the metal painfully.

"Don't be silly. Didn't you know, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked him coolly.

He swallowed hard and waited for her to finish her sentence, fearing the answer he'd receive.

"I…am the _Queen_." With that final statement, a sharp pain burst through his skull and the metal in his hand fell to the ground with a clatter. His guard dropped, the cold enveloped him all too quickly. He clenched his teeth as black spots covered his vision. The Queen's smile wavered and the sharpness in her eyes vanished.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? What …?"

His body collapsed onto the table, just barely avoiding the cold sticky wetness. He'd lost. He'd lost so badly…

"Kurosaki-kun! Oh-no! Why didn't you tell me you had a headache? Never again, Kurosaki-kun! No more Ice cream eating contests for you! Oh dear…"


	3. I Promise You That

**Inspired by the song _Marchin' On_ by **_**One**_**_Republic_**** (it may improve the feel of this drabble if read while listening to that). I hope people like this and that it's not too confusing. Has not been beta-ed as always so beware of mistakes.**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a princess._

"Mommy? Where are we going?" The child squeezed his mother's hand and stared up at her. As always, she had a calm smile on her face though this time he felt as if there was something more to it that he was missing. Rather than getting an answer from his mother he felt a prod on his shoulder and looked over at his younger sister sitting beside him. She held a finger up to her mouth in a gesture to shush him. He frowned at her but said nothing more.

_She lived with the stars and the sky and the rain yet to fall._

He looked around at the other passengers on the train. People were staring, some trying to be subtle about it others not so much but all were entranced by his vivid honey coloured hair. It annoyed him at times but he didn't mind it too much. The train itself was what was getting to him, he thought. Yeah, it was the train's fault he was feeling like this.

_Though the rain was sad, she liked the rain._

His throat felt tight and dry and his chest ached painfully. Were it not for his mother he might've asked that his heart be pulled out right now if only it'd stop hurting. He squeezed her hand again and she squeezed it gently back, understanding. He felt the tears well up in his eyes but he fought them, blinking furiously. He had to stay strong. He had to, for her. He'd promised.

_The thunder didn't scare her either, rather reminding her of a certain rhythmically pounding heart._

After some time they'd arrived. As they walked out onto the platform, he heard a voice call out over the crowd of people and for a moment his heart soared and his large brown eyes widened. The crowd before them shifted, parting for the person charging through toward them. His chest continued to ache faintly.

_One day she'd asked a knight, the man whom she loved, to keep that heart beating, to hold it within himself and treasure it. _

"Ichigo…" he heard his mother breathe barely above a whisper. He moved forward to stand in front of her protectively. Finally the crowd parted to reveal the person they'd travelled all this way for. There was a long painful silence before his sister ran forward with a cry to hug the now kneeling man. He was frozen for a moment, battling it out in his head before he too ran forward to the man at full speed. Only to then kick his shin.

_As the knight watched as the shimmering tears fell from the princess's face he steeled himself and turned to the battle before him. _

"How could you! How could you leave mommy like that!" He cried causing both the man before him and his mother to wince. "And then…and then we went to your…your…" The bright haired boy shook his head roughly. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He flung his arms around his father's leg to join his sister. "Don't die again, Daddy… You're not allowed…"

The man's eyes softened. And he ruffled his son's hair, hugging his children for a brief moment before lifting his gaze to his wife, taking note of the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Orihime."

She swallowed and broke out a smile so bright the sun paled. "I'm just… happy to see you alright again. Thank you for coming back…Ichigo."

_Her voice, his heart, the world, everything was shaking, but he held strong and in his eyes he held a promise._

"It took a while to convince Soul society to let me back here, and then I needed to see Urahara about getting a gigai but I managed to get everything covered. I already started unpacking some things at the new place," He said softly.

"So…Am I…Did you…?" He trailed off unsure of how to word his question.

"Next to your mother", Orihime answered just as quietly, knowing what he wanted to ask. Through their un-breaking gaze, he sent her a silent thank you.

Ichigo touched his son's shoulder and he let go along with his sister so that his parents could embrace tightly. As they held each other, his mother began to cry happily.

"I told you I'd come back," his father laughed, his voice shaking.

_He tries to keep it to this day._

He had promised after all.


	4. How To Save A Life

He had the brightest hair and the biggest smile. Tatsuki had always liked that about him, but he got picked on a lot for it. She had to save him from bullies many times throughout their childhood. She didn't mind though. To tell the truth, she kind of liked protecting him, him and his big goofy grin.

.

.

.

On June seventeenth, when he was only nine years old, his mother died. He spent days afterwards pacing up and down the river with his little backpack hanging off his shoulders. He'd squat down whenever he got tired and then would get right back up and keep walking. It was almost like he was searching for her.

Tatsuki couldn't bear seeing him like that. Each step she watched him take along that riverbank tore her up inside a little bit more. He paced that river from morning to night. Eventually he stopped but he was never the same after that. His mother died June seventeenth, and the happy, goofily grinning kid Tatsuki had once known died with her.

.

.

.

She had the brightest hair and the biggest smile. Tatsuki had always liked that about her. She got picked on a lot for it though. It wasn't uncommon to see her with bruises covering her face and body. It bothered Tatsuki but even more than that-and she'd never admit this-, it scared her. She wasn't ready to lose another friend. She was still mourning the loss of the other.

The first time she'd witnessed the girl being bullied she didn't save her. Anger broiled in her gut at the sight of it but she couldn't make her legs move. The guilt would plague her for years afterwards.

The second time was too much and she burst. She grabbed hold of the girls arm and yelled at her. That was all it took to make her listen. She had to save her from bullies many times throughout middle school. She didn't mind though. To tell the truth, she kind of liked protecting her, her and her beautiful shining smile.

.

.

.

She could never quite shake that fear. Many times Tatsuki had been afraid she'd lost her. First her brother died, then after that there were those few agonizing months were they weren't sure she'd be able to keep living in Karakura. They went down to the river one summer to watch the fireworks and Tatsuki had almost lost her to a red dragonfly which she'd chased for a mile.

There was a time, when her presence faded away, to the point it felt like it was behind a wall. The girl had stayed true to her promise, and she came back, but for a while she still felt far away from her... as if she'd been left behind again.

Then one day, without warning, her presence completely vanished.

.

.

.

"What are you talking about, Inoue? You were amazing!" Ichigo scolded her.

"But…I didn't do anything…" She trailed off, almost sounding confused. He snorted and grinned widely at Tatsuki, like a proud parent of honour roll student. Or like a husband of his wife.

"She saved my life. I was as good as dead and she still managed to bring me back," He told her. He turned back onto Orihime with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Bringing the dead back to life isn't '_nothing_', Inoue."

"I didn't say I did 'nothing', I said I didn't do any-"

"Wait a minute! What? Are you trying to tell me you _died_!" Tatsuki snapped, dropping her sandwich onto the roof.

Ichigo rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Er… I… well…um… I guess so?"

She wasted no time in sending a kick at his head. "You idiot! How could you put Orihime through something like that?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Ichigo protested as Orihime's eyes darted warily between the two of them a crimson blush glowing on her cheeks.

"Yeah right, you didn't! You were probably doing something reckless!" Tatsuki flared "How'd you die?"

"For which time?" Ichigo blurted before smacking a hand over his mouth. Flames erupted behind Tatsuki's looming figure as she leered down at the doomed boy, cracking her knuckles. Unconsciously, Ichigo gulped.

"How many times?" She asked with a sneer.

"J-just two... calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ You expect me to calm down when twice you've had Orihime bring back the corpse of your idiotic-"

"Tatsuki, wait! Wait! She only brought me back once! I managed the second one on…o-on my own…"

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. "Explain. _Now._"

.

.

.

She saw them both sitting by the river. It was June, the eighteenth.

It was true her fears had never gone away but over time they had lessened, despite all that had happened. For all the times Tatsuki had feared her friend would leave her she always came back. Tatsuki had done her part protecting the beautiful, shining smile and though she felt her part would never truly be over, she shared it with another now. A boy. He had the brightest hair. And also, Tatsuki noticed as he laughed at something the girl had said, causing her to flail her arms wildly, he had the biggest smile. Tatsuki had always missed that the most.

He had told Tatsuki that she could bring the dead back to life and it was only now that Tatsuki felt she truly understood what that meant. Mentally, she took a picture of that big goofy grin and shoved it away with her old memories of it, the ones she kept next to the memories of the beautiful shining smile. She smiled to herself as well and turned in the opposite direction, away from the couple if only to give them a few more hours with each other before they met up to go to the movies together. Because to tell the truth, she kind of liked protecting them… them and their and big silly smiles.

* * *

**This is just something I wrote back in may. Thanks for any and all reviews.**


End file.
